


Письмо короля Владислава IV Вазы к своему младшему брату, кардиналу Яну-Ольбрехту Вазе, 1634

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Владислав IV [5]
Category: Historical RPF, Royalty RPF, Russian Royalty RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, History, Hurt/Comfort, POV, XVII век, История, Моральное насилие, Польша, Россия - Freeform, ангст, детство героя, наказание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Продолжение "Коротких историй..." Тотальный дамзелинг и дистрессинг всех и вся. Унижение маленького Владика, унижение пленных Шуйских, унижение его мучительницы.





	Письмо короля Владислава IV Вазы к своему младшему брату, кардиналу Яну-Ольбрехту Вазе, 1634

 …Бывают дни, которые помнишь всю жизнь во всех подробностях — так явственно запоминаются, каждой секундой, каждым мгновением — удивительно остаются в памяти.  
  
      Эти мгновения, словно взвешенные в воздухе, замедленные — встают в памяти так ясно, так отпечатываются — особенно в воспоминаниях детства — до мельчайшего момента, до частицы времени, до кратчайшей точки событий.  
  
      Так, к примеру, я до малейшей подробности помню тот день из детства, когда я свалился с приступом моей болезни после того, как меня наказали стоянием на коленях на рассыпанном на полу горохе — мучительная, болезненная пытка. Методы воспитания у нашей фрейлейн Урсулы, как ты помнишь, были не самые мягкие. И если вам, детям королевы Констанции, еще приходилось как-то полегче — вами занималась ваша мать, ей и полагалось решать подобные вопросы, то мне значительно чаще приходилось скрывать следы — красные полосы от розог — на руках, например.  
  
      Этот день — погожий, весенний, — как сейчас помню, выдался впервые после зимы тёплым и ласковым. Текли ручейки, солнце манило на воздух, и я после обеда улизнул от фрейлейн Урсулы, и, вместо того, чтобы сразу сесть за учение, убежал, не спросясь, во двор, оттуда — на берег реки, и набегался там вдоволь по весенним лужам. Снег растаял, в воздухе веяло что-то такое радостное, счастливое, обещающее счастье, — ещё голые ветки и серая земля, но солнце пригревало уже по-весеннему тепло, и невозможно было представить, что сегодня, в этот день, — да и вообще когда-нибудь — может случиться что-то плохое… Какой-то радостный душевный порыв подхватил меня, и я, поддаваясь этому порыву, долго прыгал и бегал по весенним ручьям и лужам один, наедине со своими мыслями и чувствами, которых даже и описать сейчас толком не могу…  
  
      Ну, удивительно ли, что, набегавшись вволю, я явился перед фрейлейн Урсулой в весьма встрёпанном виде, в промокших и заляпанных грязью до колен чулках и башмаках — и по лицу ее понял, что случится худшее и отвертеться мне не получится…  
  
      Итак, после обыкновенно следовавшей за все провинности порки розгами я должен быть встать в углу на колени, на специально насыпанный на полу горох; и отчетливо помню, как весна по-прежнему светила в окно, ласково наносила оттуда свежим воздухом; солнце золотило всё, что могло блестеть и светиться в комнате; радужные блики играли на зеркалах и золоченых рамах, когда я, смаргивая слёзы, послушно опустился коленями на эти злополучные рассыпанные в углу горошины. Бог уж знает, почему фрейлейн Урсула сочла таким преступлением промокшие башмаки и чулки — возможно, по её мнению, принцу непозволительно было бегать, увиливать от уроков и вообще вести себя несерьёзно. О, она со всей ответственностью готовила меня к обязанностям наследника престола!..  
  
      И помню, как, когда, отстояв положенное время, я поднялся, всё так же ласково светило и играло вокруг солнце. Меня чуть мутило, и кружилась голова. Далее, как полагается, меня засадили за уроки.  
  
      А к вечеру случилось обострение ревматизма, и я лежал в кровати, метался, стонал и всхлипывал. У меня опухли оба коленные сустава и правая ступня, начался сильный жар и мучительные боли, как всегда во время приступов. Суставы всю ночь крутило так, что хоть криком кричи; фрейлейн Урсула сбилась с ног у моей постели. Все слуги в детской были поставлены на ноги…  
  
      И так же ярко, во всех подробностях помнится мне другой, такой же погожий, солнечный, тёплый осенний день — когда мы в Варшаве принимали присягу русского царя Шуйского, взятого в плен вместе с его братьями. Свержение его было объявлено победой над Московией. Эта церемония проводилась со всей торжественностью, к ней готовились загодя — в тронном зале присутствовала вся шляхта. Русского царя в присутствии сейма заставили припадать к ногам польского короля — по официальной версии, за измену союзу с Речью Посполитой и сговор с нашими врагами — шведами. Все трое Шуйских по очереди должны были встать на колени, поцеловать пол у ног короля, произнести клятву о том, что Русское Царство больше никогда не нападет на польскую землю, что русские земли переходят в собственность короля польского — и потом поцеловать его руку. Таким образом русский царь признавал себя вассалом короля Сигизмунда, Русское царство вручалось правителю Речи Посполитой — событие было чрезвычайное, и разговоры при дворе только об этом торжестве и ходили, хотя, наверное, и было что-то не очень честное в том, что Шуйского, уже отрекшегося от престола в его стране, заставляют приносить эту клятву о передаче своих земель.  
  
      Наверное, это смутно чувствовали все; и потом, спустя годы, почти никто не вспоминал о состоявшейся церемонии, потому что и престола московского тогда мы не удержали, хотя я и считался московским великим князем и на торжественных приемах ради отца надевал «московитскую корону», изготовленную специально для меня.  
  
      Итак, я стоял рядом с отцом при параде, в присутствии всех придворных и высшей знати, и перед нами вывели пленных Шуйских — царя и его братьев. Надо сказать, я впервые видел перед собой так близко — своих врагов. Нет, не то чтобы я их боялся — мне ведь уже минуло семнадцать, и настроение у меня было самое героическое, но, наверное, будь я помладше, мне бы захотелось потихоньку взять отца за руку, просто чтобы на какую-то секунду убедиться… Видишь ли, это сложно объяснить, но все было такое _настоящее,_ такое торжественное, как на войне — а до моего первого участия в настоящем бою еще оставалось пять лет — просто чтобы убедиться, что отец, в парадном облачении и регалиях — тот же самый, _мой_ отец, каким я знаю его каждый день…  
  
      Но мне было семнадцать лет, и что бы подобного ни приходило мне в голову, я его отогнал, чтобы не казаться малодушным. Меня поставили сюда торжественно смотреть на позор врага, и я, возбужденный, с бьющимся сердцем, вперился глазами в Шуйских…  
  
      Но, впрочем, вернёмся в тот день, про который я рассказывал изначально — когда мне было _девять_ лет и у меня случилось обострение.  
  
      На следующий день, когда мне уже немного полегчало, я помню всё с тою же отчетливостью. Пришел придворный лекарь, осмотрел меня и назначил, какие снадобья принимать внутрь и что прикладывать к суставам. О моем состоянии доложили и отцу, и он тоже пришёл в детскую. Нашлись доброжелатели, что сообщили ему, после каких обстоятельств у меня разыгралось обострение. Фрейлейн Урсулу слуги не любили и вечно шептались у неё за спиной…  
  
      Наверное, приступ разыгрался у меня скорее из-за переохлаждения, мокрых чулок и простуды, чем от долгого стояния на коленях. Но отец всерьёз обеспокоился из-за этого.  
  
      Если верить слугам, сплетничавших об этом позже, он вышел с ней в коридор и в сердцах заявил ей, едва державшейся на ногах (бедняжка, она, наверное, вообще не ложилась в эту ночь!), при всех няньках и слугах, что, _если она ещё хоть раз попробует применить подобные методы к его сыну, то Святая Инквизиция ей самой повыкручивает суставы…_  
  
      Я ясно вижу её лицо, стоящей перед отцом, опираясь на стену; как она, жалко сглотнув, глядя на него снизу вверх, заливается розовым румянцем, её лицо разом становится моложе на двадцать лет, словно ей не тридцать четыре года, а восемнадцать… четырнадцать… Как маленькая девочка, стоит она перед ним, и все слуги видят её взгляд…  
  
      Наверное, он не мог угрожать ей серьёзно, но это было для неё изрядное унижение перед всеми слугами, которые и так не любили её, шушукались у неё за спиной, обсуждали сплетни — всё, что она, вечно гордая и прямая, молча сносила при дворе изо дня в день; её авторитету был нанесен серьёзный урон, и я ясно вижу ее этот взгляд на моего отца, явственно вижу, но как? Ведь я лежал в постели в комнате, а они с отцом говорили в коридоре… Бывают в детстве такие моменты — мне точно помнится, что это было не при мне, что слова отца потом передали слуги — и всё-таки так ясно… Я вижу её взгляд на моего отца, словно своими глазами, вижу выражение её лица, мне кажется, что я должен что-то в нём понять, но что? Или я сам это выдумал? — ибо в детстве я её ненавидел, Янек, ненавидел свою мучительницу, и она была мой самый главный враг.  
  
      Пытаюсь вспомнить, перебрать в памяти всё, что знаю о ней. Тогда она казалась мне старухой, ведьмой, старой грымзой — а ведь она была на четыре года моложе нашего отца, и, хотя ей никто ни разу в жизни не делал предложения руки и сердца, черты лица у неё были, насколько могу теперь судить, довольно красивые. Судьбою уготовлено ей было — всю жизнь воспитывать чужих детей, и она со всей немецкой тщательностью выполняла этот жребий. Да, она обошлась со мной жестоко и несправедливо, и после того случая, наверное, я не раз чувствовал — со сладким замиранием — что она зависит от меня, что гнев отца зависит от меня, и мне, конечно, хочется сейчас написать, что я, становясь постарше, не так шалил, понимая её страх и зависимость от королевской воли и жалея её. Мы приписываем себе больше христианского милосердия, говоря о себе, чем есть в нас на самом деле.  
  
      Но на самом деле детство — не та пора, когда бываешь милостивым к врагам.  
  
      …Не бываешь.  
  
      Русского царя заставляли кланяться в тронном зале, и все регалии, знаки власти, привезённые с ним в Варшаву, были сложены здесь же — в знак его свержения. Я стоял рука об руку с отцом и, замерев, не дыша, смотрел на происходящее. Когда Шуйский, с трудом сгибаясь в пояснице, склонился перед отцом, его борода обмела ступеньки, ведущие к трону. Когда он притронулся губами к его руке, дамы в передних рядах шептались, ахали. Лицо отца было хмурым, и он смотрел поверх головы пленного царя куда-то в дальний угол.  
  
      Когда они подходили к трону по очереди, время словно остановилось. Весь зал напряжённо застыл; все смотрели, затаив дыхание. Яркое солнце играло на сваленных в кучу их знаменах, бликами сверкало на хоругвях, золотило поверженных двуглавых орлов. Правое колено у меня чуть побаливало, и это значило, что к вечеру снова разыграется приступ. Виски сжимало, в глазах темнело, как перед обмороком. Младший из братьев, моложе других, безбородый, не хотел подходить к руке отца, сопротивлялся. Его подтащили насильно, поставили перед троном на колени, и я увидел у него на глазах слёзы…  
  
      …После краткого разговора с фрейлейн Урсулой в коридоре отец вернулся в детскую, сел у постели, с тревогой вглядываясь в мое лицо, и положил свою чуть прохладную руку на мой горячий лоб. Мне в то время уже становилось получше, жар постепенно спадал, боль уходила, и я лежал, утопая в подушках, безучастно глядя в стену, на которой солнце оставляло свои отблески, измученный пережитым страданием, окончательно освобождённый им от вины за промоченную обувь.  
  
      Удивительно, что при характере отца — он мог, например, быть жёстким и непримиримым к врагам католической веры — он неизменно всегда был нежнее со мной, чем с другими детьми, детьми от второго брака, словно испытывая некую вину или предчувствуя всю тяжесть, что должна была лечь на плечи старшего, наследника престола. Разногласия между нами случались позже, и в основном из-за его второй жены — прости, я опять забываю, что говорю о твоей матери…  
  
      А вокруг по-прежнему светила, играла ласковая весна, оставляла радужные блики в комнате — на изразцах, на печке, на золотых рамах зеркал. Так хорошо было лежать, чувствуя облегчение боли. Рука отца проводила по моему лбу, прикладывалась к щекам, поглаживала по волосам. Ослабевший от болезни, я лежал неподвижно. Чувствительность обострилась до предела, к глазам подкатывали слёзы — и я поцеловал эту родную, ласковую руку.  
  
      …Шуйские умерли в тюрьме вскоре после своей присяги. Что с ними стало, я до сих пор не знаю. Тайно отравили? Заморили голодом? Не вынесли позора? Младший, Иван, остался в живых и через несколько лет вернулся на родину.  
  
      Так вот, что я хотел тебе сказать? Всякий раз, воображая в тот момент фрейлейн Урсулу, её беспомощный, снизу вверх, взгляд на моего отца, я вдруг догадываюсь, что она была всего лишь женщина, всю жизнь любившая его, всю жизнь преданная ему, и со всей любовью воспитывавшая, как могла, его сына. Среди окружавших нас слуг, в атмосфере лести, страха, лжи, она, может быть, одна была предана ему искренне — как женщина и как человек. В суровом обращении её со мной, думается мне, было больше искренней любви, чем неприязни к ребёнку от другой женщины. Хотя, наверное, подсознательно — и этого тоже, ну да человек вообще грешен на унижение слабых и находящихся в его полной власти.  
  
      Что я могу ещё сказать о ней? Я понимаю её чувства к моему отцу. Он был поистине достоин любви, отчего бы не любить его какой-нибудь женщине? Она любила его, любила от души и меня, как умела. Любви, как и сладострастия, бывают разные формы, Янек (и ты бы тут непременно вспомнил про свой очищающий огонь…) У людей вообще — разные формы всего. Любви. Сладострастия. Веры. Одну и ту же руку целуют по-разному в разных обстоятельствах — разные люди. Заглянув в глаза своему врагу в момент его поражения, видишь некую грань правды между тобой и им, правду, на которой должен держаться мир вообще, должен держаться мир между вами.  
  
      …Ну правда, подумай, Янек, как это смешно и трогательно — она, некогда лупившая меня, ныне короля и представительного мужчину, в детстве розгами почём зря, была хрупкая женщина, влюблённая в моего отца! Каждый раз, вспоминая её перед ним — не угодившую, виноватую — вижу в ней молодую девушку, замиравшую перед ним в страхе, трепете, любви. Помимо того, что мы должны, конечно, подчиняться в детстве старшим и не роптать, так и потом, когда вырастем, можем отнестись снисходительно к женским слабостям, как мужчина может снисходительно отнестись к женщине и не обижаться на эти слабости.  
  
      И потому-то я достойно вознаградил ее заслуги — дал ей в удел собственный замок, слуг, обеспечил ей достойную старость, велел ее изобразить на семейном портрете — за все, что она для нас сделала.


End file.
